


The Big Bad Wolf And The Dragon Kidnapping Princesses Finally Get Their Happy Ever After

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Capture, Confessions, Dragon! Hanzo, Established Relationship, I am not sure yet - Freeform, M/M, Mating Bond, Protective Behavior, Werewolf! McCree, but i am considering reordering them, but its hanzo there's going to be angst, hurt comfort, slightly angsty, tags will also be added as we go, the chapters aren't in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Jesse McCree was a werewolf and was all too familiar with knowing how relationships were. Eventually he had to tell due to the moon. Hanzo, was the one who took it the best out of all his past lovers, and if anything made living with his condition that much better. There is a part of him that suspects that he has his own secrets, but he is happy to just bask in the happiness the archer brings him.These are out of order but the first chapter is a table of contents with dates to help navigation.





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles, and short stories of Dragon!Hanzo and Werewolf!McCree.

Okie dokie, so I said in the various author's notes that I would make this because it makes finding out what updated when easier so everyone can get the full story because I am writing all of these completely out of order. So I am making this table of contents to help keep everything in order so if it pops up on the board and it's a chapter in the middle, this being chapter 1 with dates of publishing will make it easier to find. I don't want to clog my works page with this and so I am keeping this as organized as I can. 

 

**Table of Contents**

  1. Chapter 1 Jesse’s Confession **(Jan 14 2017)**
  2. Chapter 2 Hanzo’s Confession **(December 23 2016)**
  3. Chapter 3 Russia **(** **March 5 2017)**
  4. Chapter 4 the “m” word **(Feb 4 2017)**
  5. Chapter 5 The thing **(May 6, 2017)**




	2. Jesse's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jesse told Hanzo that he was a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make a series of one-shots for this AU, and instead of posting a new work for each one, I am just going to add them to this one as chapters because I like the title even though it is long. So, just as a warning: Everything is going to be out of order. I will try to clue in where things are in the work, and if I don't I will put it in the notes. 
> 
> I am also considering rewriting Hanzo's confession because i am not completely happy with it. In the case I do, I will make sure to put another chapter with it and put it in the notes there. 
> 
> Okay, I am done, Enjoy the work!

“You’re going to have to tell him at some point,” Ana said in a very motherly tone as she knelt and looked at Hanzo, making sure he didn’t hit his head too hard when he fell from the effects of the sleep dart she shot at him only seconds before.

There was no response from the person she was talking to. Instead, the cries of men carried through the back alley where the three of them were fighting. Hanzo was perched on the roof just minutes prior. What happened to get them in this current situation wasn’t clear to anyone but Jesse who turned immediately and ran toward the archer, Ana following close after saying that she was going to make sure another agent was going to get injured, already seeing the look in Jesse’s eye turn almost animalistic. She of all people knew that whoever just attempted to harm Hanzo wouldn’t be much of a problem soon. Jesse would make sure of that.

There were more secrets to Overwatch other than three of the five original members being killed when in actuality they were alive. The secret currently at risk of being uncovered was only known by Ana and Reyes. This was so well kept that there used to be a certain number of procedures that had to be followed to even begin talking about it. Since the revival of Overwatch, there wasn’t as many things to go through, but the subject was still something that was only spoken about in hushed tones behind closed doors in either Ana’s or Jesse’s rooms.

There was a huff heard beside the sniper medic as a large wolf padded over and sniffed Hanzo’s head, lightly messing up the perfect tie within it. It lowered its head and pressed their foreheads together in a very tender gesture. If it wasn’t for the high-pressure situation, and the blood on the wolf’s muzzle, she would say that it was a very sweet moment, but there were more important things to take care of. They needed to get the wolf calmed down, in his current state he was putting himself in danger of discovery. Shifters were still not well accepted within society, and losing Jesse a second child to her, was not on her agenda.

“He’s okay Jesse,” she said toward the wolf gently reaching out and petting him. “You can calm down now. We need you to be a human.” The wolf glared at her. The intelligence in its eyes spoke more than any words could. A smirk found its way to the old agent’s face as she let out a chuckle, knowing exactly what the look was saying. “Ah, so you did hear me earlier. Good. You two have been dating for over six months and he still doesn’t know. If this happens when I am not on a mission with you I won’t be there to do this.” She nodded toward the sleeping agent. “Now, come on. We have to get back to the others.” She tossed him his clothes and stood up, dusting herself off before crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow as she tried to bribe the stubborn creature Jesse McCree was into complying. “I’ll even let you carry him.”

Jesse grumbled and took the clothing, giving Ana one last glare before stalking off into the darkness. She walked out and stood guard, looking at her nails casually as she leaned against the mouth of the alley. She was getting too old to babysit, but she also couldn’t see her doing anything else. At the end of the day, she wanted Jesse to be happy, and Hanzo was that person.  

“I know I gotta tell ‘em…I’m just…” Ana turned and looked at Jesse as he looked down at the man in his arms, the look of pure love in his face as he held him close to his chest. “I just don’ know if he’ll like me the same…”

“Jesse, he will still love you the same,” she assured, smiling, lightly putting her hand on his arm in a motherly gesture. “The looks you two share are unlike any others I’ve seen. If anyone will love you fur or skin it will be him. Now, come-on. He took a tumble from the roof and I am sure Angela wants to look at him.”

“Right. I’ll think ‘bout it…more. Jus’ I am scared…”

“Well, that’s normal,” she responded her tone back to the motherly tone she rarely used. “He will accept you as you are. You have accepted him for what he has done, and he will accept you for all that you are. I mean, he accepts that hideous belt buckle.”

He hummed and shifted his arms, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s again, taking a deep breath. Slowly the tension in his shoulders left. The archer’s scent seemed to be working magic on the cowboy, calming him quickly in a was like nothing else Ana had ever seen before. It was as if Hanzo was just what was needed to sate the beast within Jesse. All it took was a small press of the nose and all nervousness within Jesse would leave, all fear, anger, everything. It even got to the point to where if Hanzo was gone on a long mission Jesse would get antsy being without the archer’s certain smell.

Telling the archer was slowly becoming a necessity.

\---

Hanzo opened his eyes and rolled over to his side with a sigh as he pressed his face into the pillow under him. The smell of the room, and especially the pillow, was heavy with antiseptic and bland heavy duty detergent clued him in that he was in the infirmary. He didn’t feel injured. There was a familiar fogginess filtering through his mind. Ana had slept him.

He tried to figure out why she would. He wasn’t attacking his team, nor was he critically injured. There was no meddling on his part in business that wasn’t his, he had been sleeping regularly. He thought the elder Amari actually was fond of his company, she seemed to approve his relationship with Jesse. So, why sleep him?

“Han?” came a low gentle voice followed by a gentle hand running through his hair. Hanzo hummed and lightly leaned into it, letting the voice take him out of his thoughts of trying to figure out why he had been slept.

“Yes Jesse?” he asked quietly lifting his head enough to look at his cowboy. His voice was low and lazy with drowsiness as he blinked a few times toward Jesse. Immediately his face lit up seeing Hanzo look at him with such a soft, sleepy expression.

“Hey doll, you okay?” He pressed a light kiss to Hanzo’s temple as the archer moved to sit up and hold his head lightly. His hair fell over his shoulders as he nodded.

“Yes. Why did Ana sleep me?”

“Rouge sleep dart, there was someone aiming for you and she was trying to sleep them, and you moved in the way,” Angela explained coming in since they were making noise. She looked at Hanzo’s chart, her lips pressed together as the archer narrowed his eyes and turned toward McCree who was holding Hanzo’s hand but starting at the ground as if he was ashamed of something. The look wasn’t unfamiliar to the archer. It was the look Jesse would have when he was trying to hide something that he thought would make him unhappy. He had hoped that Jesse would have figured out that just telling him would be better rather than trying to hide things, but he wasn’t going to push that second. He turned toward the doctor and read her expression.

Angela didn’t believe the story either. Hanzo has shot with Ana before, she doesn’t miss. Every shot is shot with a purpose. Sometimes her sniper rounds were shot in a mess of people knowing that it would hit a mark that would result in either an ally getting healed, or an enemy getting harmed, but a purpose was behind them. Her accuracy is why she was on the mission. Hanzo’s gaze turned toward Jesse who peaked up and ducked his head down, hiding from the piercing gaze.

“Thank-you Angela,” Hanzo said breaking silence and moved to get up, knowing the dart was harmless. Angela nodded her acknowledgement as he hugged Jesse and the two of them walked out together.

Already, thoughts on how to corner either Ana or McCree and get them to tell him what happened started turning in his head slightly to look at the man to his side out of the corner of his eye. McCree would be easier to break his silence. The tough exterior of the cowboy only lasted while on the battle field, he was easy to get talking, especially around Hanzo.

“Darlin’, I see the gears turnin’,” he said interrupting his train of thought. Hanzo jumped slightly and turned to looked up at him. That was another thing, Jesse was smart. He knew Hanzo’s expressions as well as Hanzo knew his. He was quick to pick up on things. Since he knew that Hanzo was thinking of making him talk, he had time to prepare himself. They both knew that Hanzo would go as far as intimidation, but he wouldn’t actually hurt McCree. He cared too much for the cowboy to go that far.

Jesse stopped and looked down at Hanzo with soft eyes. There was something on his mind, he was troubled. Whatever he wasn’t telling Hanzo was bothering him, which in a way left Hanzo feeling slightly betrayed. He wanted to step forward and let him know that he could trust Hanzo with whatever was on his mind. At the movement, Jesse took a step back. Hanzo did his best to hide the hurt in his eyes as he hugged himself and turned his head away from his boyfriend.

“I see…” was all he said as he turned to leave. His voice was low, holding all emotion from it. The voice he used when he was trying to hide how he felt. He stopped at one step, feeling a hand on his forearm. “Jesse, unless you are prepared to tell me what is bothering you, I suggest you let me go.” The grip tightened in conflict before letting him go. Hanzo bit the inside of his lip before walking off at a quick pace.

Jesse’s hand was still slightly stretched out toward Hanzo as his shoulders fell.

Maybe it was for the best.

\---

A week later Jesse was standing outside the door to the training room. Hanzo had been ignoring Jesse most of the time, only talking to him when he absolutely had to. They hadn’t spent the night in each other’s arms the entire time and it was slowly driving McCree insane. He needed Hanzo, he was too attached.

His nerves were all bound together, his mind racing. It was as if he ran out of cigarillos, which he had been smoking more of in recent days. It was as if Hanzo was on a long mission. The wolf wanted out, it wanted to run, burn off the energy he normally would put in his emotions toward the archer. It needed to smell Hanzo to be assured that the archer was all right, assure it that he was still accepted by Hanzo.

Seeing the archer wasn’t helping either. It was a tease. There were moments where he had to fight his instincts and hold Hanzo close as he let the archer’s scent wash over him. That would give his secret away. As far as the wolf was concerned, Hanzo was his mate, he needed him close.

He wrung his hands as he paced in front of the door trying to psych himself up to finally follow Ana’s advice and tell the archer that he was a shifter. He had no idea what he was going to say, or how he was going to say it, he just knew that it was something that was going to have to be said between them. Sure, asking Hanzo to pull away from training especially when he was still mad at Jesse, was dangerous. He was just as likely to shoot and arrow toward Jesse as he was to come with him, but his feet had brought him there, at that moment and that was a good as a sign that he should do it now.

“Athena, is it clear?” Jesse said before he could turn and leave again.

“ _Yes Jesse, should I allow you access?”_

Jesse bit the inside of his lip before nodding and voicing that he would. The door opened letting Jesse walk in. He pulled the brim of his hat down and walked inside, hiding the nervousness and fear in his eyes as his heavy footsteps echoed off of the walls. The conversation between Hanzo and Ana stopped and looked at him.

Hanzo frowned and pulled an arrow from the quiver at his side and pulled back the string, lining up his shot and fired. Ana looked at him with a raised eyebrow before going back to polishing her rifle, pretending that the tension of the room was a mile thick.

Jesse stood behind the archer, fiddling with the edge of his serape, listing to the steady _twap_ of Hanzo’s bowstring. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to find the courage within himself to kindly ask Hanzo to step out of the shooting range and into his bedroom so he could tell him.

“McCree, if you are just here to take up space, then please leave,” Hanzo said tersely, not wasting any time to remind Jesse his current feelings toward him.

“I…I needda talk to you Han…It’s…about what happened in Kings Row.” Hanzo paused, his eyes flickering with concern much to his disdain. Ever expressive, even when he tries not to be. He lowered his weapon and turned toward Jesse, frowning more when he saw how nervous the cowboy was. Ana had looked up as well, hardly masking her attempts to appear to not be listening.

Hanzo’s tongue had been ready to tell him that there was nothing to discuss, that he made his case when he refused to tell him why Ana had slept him, but there was something about Jesse that caused him to pause.

He had seen a wide variety of Jesse McCree’s emotions. Happy in both it’s true form and the fake smile he gives the people of Overwatch when something is really bothering him; saddness on the anniversary of the death of his former mentor; frustration when everyone is beating him at video games; nervousness when he first asked Hanzo out on a date. The emotion on McCree’s face right now, was fear.

Fear wasn’t an emotion that McCree wore lightly, and it only really showed its face on the battlefield when someone close to the cowboy was in danger. Back in the Gibraltar base, there was no reason for McCree to be fearful, so seeing the expression on the cowboy’s face caught his attention.

“What is it Jesse?” he asked his voice gentle. The cowboy raised his head, his eyes voicing the question his tongue wouldn’t form. “You look fearful. Whatever it is you have to tell me, I will listen if it is causing you this much distress.”

Jesse’s eyes flickered to Ana for a second, Hanzo’s following soon after. “Can we…can we go to my room?”

“Of course. May I collect my arrows?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll collect them and leave them in your room,” Ana said getting up. “They’re in good hands Shimada, go.” Hanzo looked at her for a moment before nodding, taking Jesse’s hand in his own for comfort and let the cowboy lead him into his room.

The cowboy lead the way to his room, head down. His heart was pounding in his chest as he squeezed Hanzo’s hand, wanting nothing more than to back out of the situation and pretend like nothing was wrong.

But Hanzo…

Hanzo was too good for the Cowboy. He was gentle and kind and when something was bothering Jesse he would do his best to help him. As if sensing how much distress he was in Hanzo squeezed his hand, rubbing a small circle in the back of his hand as a small means of comfort, as if Jesse was a scared animal who was about to run.

Oh how close to the truth that was.

When they finally got into his room, Hanzo lead him to the unmade bed and had the two of them sit there, never once letting go of the cowboy’s hands, taking both into his own. They sat there in silence, Jesse’s heart was beating so fast he wondered if Hanzo could hear it as well. Hanzo didn’t push Jesse to talk, but they both knew that he wouldn’t be leaving the room without telling Hanzo something.

“Hanzo…I…” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly.

“Jesse, whatever it is you have to tell me, it won’t change my opinion of you. I love you more than you can believe and if you have something you fear will change that, let me assure you that it won’t. This is causing you a great burden and you deserve to let it be lifted.” The archer’s rough hand moved to cup McCree’s cheek, his thumb running along his stubble.

“There’s more than jus’ humans in this world Hanzo,” Jesse began. The rubbing stopped but the hand didn’t move. Hanzo simply sat there, willing to listen to whatever Jesse had to say. Curiosity flickered behind his eyes, trying to figure out where Jesse was going with his explanation. “There’s…beings that can change who they are…their shape, what they are. Shapeshifters. Most are born into it, very few are changed into this. Only special types of Shifters can turn humans.” He reached up and grabbed Hanzo’s hand and removed it from his face and gently kissed his knuckles.

“I am a wolf. Werewolf. I shift every full moon, and when my emotions get the better of me. Back in Kings Row, when you were down an’ in danger. I was scared I was gonna lose you. I started shifting an’ Ana knew I hadn’t told ya so she slept ya so ya wouldn’t freak out or nothin’. I didn’ wanna tell ya because I was afraid ya would be afraid of me…an’ I can’t lose ya Hanzo… I love you.”

Hanzo pulled Jesse into a hug, letting the cowboy burry his face in his neck, taking in a deep inhale of Hanzo’s scent. The tension in his muscles lessened as Hanzo let him stay there for a long while, feeling him slowly relax.

“Jesse…This is a part of you,” he stated quietly. “That is nothing to be ashamed of. I still love you, and will stay by your side. I love you Jesse McCree and if you are a wolf shifter then so be it. I will stand by your side whether you be man or wolf.”

Jesse smiled at him and kissed him deeply. Hanzo responded almost immediately, playing with his hair, pressing his body against his. Everything about Hanzo in that moment was what Jesse needed, he was warm and inviting he held him close with the very clear message that he wasn’t going anywhere and that he missed Jesse as much as Jesse missed him.

Hanzo was no fool, he knew all along that there was a Shifter within Overwatch. He knew his brother knew who it was but was angry at neither party for stepping forward, because he had his own confession that was dying on his tongue. He wasn’t going to ruin the happy moment with McCree. He knew that the man felt like he had just had a weight lifted from his shoulders, and he didn’t want to ruin it with his own problems. There will be another time to tell McCree that he had his own beast within himself, and that time isn’t now.

“Feel better?” Hanzo asked as Jesse took to nosing his hair.

“Oh yeah, jus’ peachy darlin’. Have I ever told ya, ya smell good?”

“Once or twice.” Hanzo chuckled as he laid his head against his chest. “I missed your warmth.”

“Yeah, it’s like ya re cold blooded or somethin’” Hanzo chuckled and frowned slightly as he laced his hand with Jesses, putting one of his legs across Jesse’s lap.

Oh how close to the truth that statement was.

Right now, Hanzo wouldn’t dwell on his secret. He wouldn’t think about the beast within himself that was constantly struggling against his skin. He would bask in the warmth that Jesse provided. The affectionate, caring man that was currently holding him tightly was his focus, letting the love the man was giving him ground him, calm him into a docile-like state that involved both lightly touching the other.

This is what they both needed, and they were both happy to provide.


	3. Table of Contents

Hanzo Shimada was a treasure to Jesse McCree.

When the cowboy told Hanzo that he was a werewolf, the archer didn’t react how people normally did; a mixture of freaking out and asking Jesse to prove it. He simply nodded and hugged him assuring him that he loved him regardless, that there was nothing to be ashamed of, that if this was a part of Jesse McCree, then he would love him nevertheless. He helped him with every passing of the full moon, making sure he was comfortable that the transformation went as smooth as possible. He treated Jesse like nothing had changed, he talked to him and ran his fingers through the cowboy’s fur, simply enjoying his time with him.

He let Jesse possessively mark his neck while they pushed each other to moan each other names in the throngs of passion. He watched him calmly when he got riled up when they were isolated from the group confronting Reaper. A gentle touch on his arm pulled him back from transforming in rage, a gentle reminder that said he wasn’t worth it. When they were separated, he left his hair ribbon with the cowboy so he still had something that was coated in the archer’s scent to remind him that he was coming back.

There was something at the back of Jesse’s mind that said Hanzo was taking his wolf-boyfriend too well, that he should be asking questions about how everything worked, or showing some fear towards the gunslinger who could also bite off his neck without hesitation and feel noting towards it, but he didn’t. Hanzo seemed to know exactly what to do with Jesse, when too much was happening, when to step in to remind him that at that moment he needed to be human and shouldn’t let his instincts take over, who was a friend and who was foe even when the cowboy enjoyed the presence of one of their enemies who was trying to get under his skin.

Jesse was almost positive Hanzo wasn’t a shifter. He didn’t smell like it. That being said, Hanzo was the best smelling human he’d ever encountered. If he could live in the crook of his neck he would, but alas sitting like that got in the archer’s way so he merely enjoyed basking in Hanzo’s natural scent when they had down time during the day, and letting it lull him to sleep every night.

For the most part, Hanzo helped him strengthened his control of his transformation, and with that came greater risks. There were multiple missions in which Hanzo was in some close calls. Either his sniping nest was found, or he was running and then was pinned against a wall. Most times, Hanzo just looked at him with a stern look in his eyes and that would prevent the wolf from coming out, but once he was actually injured, once the skin of the archer was broken all bets were off.

Jesse McCree had lost a lot in his life, and he was going to do his best to protect the archer because that was all he had left.

Hanzo was sitting on the couch, reading a book in the rec room casually as McCree was laying on his side, head on the archer’s lap as the former ran his hands gently through his hair, petting him. The moon was almost full, they had about two days and so McCree was a little more docile than normal, more like a lapdog than he was the human boyfriend Hanzo knew. They were in the middle of resting for a new mission that was due to happen a few days after McCree’s huge transformation, so they were making use of the time they had together.

“Hanzo,” McCree started his voice soft and relaxed due to the archer’s gentle hands.

“Yes Jesse?” he asked, his voice as smooth and warm as honey, his name rolling easily off the archer’s tongue.

“Ya ever get that feelin’ in your chest when ya think ‘bout a mission ‘nd you know somethin’ is going to go wrong?” The hand stopped moving and Jesse looked up at the archer’ his eyes were dark as his lips were pressed into a fine line.

“Before every mission something goes wrong I have that feeling,” he responded quietly. He closed his book and gently pulled Jesse into a sitting position, as if knowing the uneasiness, he felt. He gently pulled his boyfriend in a close embrace, letting his scent wash over the wolf calming his nerves. “Everything will be okay Jesse, I promise.”

Jesse hummed, it was hard not to believe the archer when he sounded so sure of himself, when his scent was so sweet to him. He believed Hanzo. Hanzo was sure that everything would be okay, so he would be too.

 

Things weren’t okay.

Everything hurt, was warm and wet with his own blood.

He had been shot in the stomach.

“Jesse, Jesse stay awake for me,” Hanzo said urgently holding the gunslinger close to his chest as he reached for his communicator. “Fuck, Angela where the fuck are you? Jesse is going to die!” He cursed under his breath in Japanese as he moved Jesse’s hands to put pressure on the wound, his head jerking to look in front of him, hearing the distant scuffles of someone approaching.

Through the haze of being injured, Jesse swore he saw the warm chocolate eyes of his lover turn icy, cold, and blue. His teeth were bared, and they seemed sharper, deadly even. His skin around his jaw seemed to grow tighter against his bones, ridges started popping up, but no discernable shapes were seen.

“Jesse, keep pressure on your stomach, I will return momentarily,” Hanzo said quietly, a low growl coloring his words as he untied his hair ribbon and laid it on Jesse’s shoulder, a comfort more than anything.

Smoothly the archer stood up and walked off, the gentle and kind man that Jesse had fallen for turned cold. “Hanz-“ Jesse said weakly, wanting to ask what was going on.

All he heard were the growls of Hanzo’s dragons and the screams of men.

 

Jesse woke up to the steady beeps of the heart monitor. A sleeping Shimada was holding his hand, Hanzo’s hair spread around him like ink. There were a few blue specks on his cheek and neck. Jesse narrowed his eyes slightly and gently brushed his free hand against them, blinking a few times they were scales.

Hanzo grumbled and lifted his head, his eyes were still a blue color, his pupils elongated, mirroring those of reptiles as he looked at Jesse and smiled.

“You’re awake,” he said sighing happily and moved to hug Jesse.

“Yeah,” Jesse managed to croak out as he returned his hug. Hanzo was in fact a shifter. He was a dragon shifter of all things.

A part of him felt as if he should’ve known given how much of Hanzo’s life revolved around dragons. Another was feeling betrayed because he had sat Hanzo down and told him that he was a shifter, and he hadn’t returned the gesture when he was in the same situation. But, it was the part that dearly loved Hanzo with all his heart that won over his thoughts. Hanzo had a reason for not telling him, and if he knew the archer, he knew that the only way he was going to find out was going to ask him.

“Hey darlin’ why didn’t ya tell me you were a shifter?” Jesse asked making sure his voice was only colored with curiosity as Hanzo pulled away and looked at his shoes, ashamed.

“I have…done what you have before and…” he took a deep breath, clearly that was a story for another day. “Dragons and wolves are different Jesse. Where you belong in a pack, where you are treasured and secured, I am not. As a dragon I am ruthless and protective, and that part of my nature is hard to maintain when I shift. Unlike you, I am not….Hanzo Shimada lover of Jesse McCree when I shift. I am…a monster. I’ve managed to contain some of it, able to manifest my inner dragon with my Dragon Strike, but….sometimes it’s not enough.” He ran his arm over his tattoo, Jesse’s eyes looking at the ink. “Seeing you injured forced the form out, and as you can see, it is a slow transformation back to how I feel most comfortable.”

Jesse slowly pushed himself up and pulled Hanzo close. He knew a part of what he was feeling, his face was giving away emotions that Jesse had felt himself.

Fear was one of the more obvious ones. He was scared that Jesse would be afraid of him, afraid that knowing that he turned into an uncontrollable beast was a deal breaker. He was afraid of being sent away because of who he was.

“Hanzo, baby,” Jesse whispered against his neck as he nuzzled against him. “Look at who you’re talkin’ to. How many times have I almost shifted because I didn’t want’cha hurt?” Hanzo’s tense body didn’t relax much, but he did shift slightly signaling he was thinking about what he had said. “You are no more a monster than I am. Bein’ with you has been like it’s been ripped out of a storybook, one in which the big bad wolf and the dragon who steals princesses finally get a happy ending. You are the best damn thing I have ever experienced. You help me when I shift. I am still Jesse because of you, even if I have fur in a few extra places. Knowin’ ya are in a worse boat than me in the control department ain’t nothing.” He lifted his head and gently started tracing the scales along Hanzo’s face, getting a gentle purr to come out from the archer’s chest. “I’ll help ya in the same way you’ve helped me. I won’t let’cha steal anymore princesses.”

This time Hanzo was the one who buried his face in Jesse’s shoulder. The wolf paused when his shoulders started shaking and his shoulder started feeling damp. “Uh, Hanzo?”

“Thank you…thank-you Jesse McCree. I love you….I love you more than words can express.”

“Me too Hanzo. I love you too.”

From then on, there were rumors spreading around the world that if you corner a werewolf and the growls of a dragon were heard, you should run, or you wouldn’t have a story to tell.


	4. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo get trapped in Russia, and despite almost freezing, have a nice heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first out of order chapter, of many probably. I hope you enjoy. I updated the tags a little bit as well. I hope you enjoy

Russia. They both had to be sent to Russia. Jesse was fine, he was basically a human furnace that seemingly never felt the chill of the cold despite the fact he still wore a heavy down coat, scarf, and hat to keep the allusion that his armor and serape wasn’t enough to keep him warm when it was.

Hanzo on the other hand, was only warm when he was sitting out in the sun in the morning mediating, or when cuddled up to Jesse. He was wearing something similar to Jesse only he was hugging himself to try to keep what little body heat he had close to himself, which made their current predicament even more worrisome for Jesse.

A cloud of breath left Hanzo’s lips as he shivered against Jesse. The cowboy wrapped his arms tighter around Hanzo as he nosed his hair, a quiet whine coming from the back of his throat. He wished there was something more he could do to help, but as they were, waiting was the only viable option. Hanzo held onto the serape of Jesse tightly.

A mission going wrong was nothing new. It happened. This one, went catastrophically wrong. An avalanche lead to the team running in all sorts of directions, with both Jesse and Hanzo bringing up the rear. Only they weren’t. They were in a cave doing what they could to survive. Jesse had no problem with this, he could live anywhere really. He could track and hunt no problem. The problem was Hanzo.

Hanzo was made to live in mild temperatures as a dragon. The frigid cold of Russia wasn’t good for him, and he was in danger of falling asleep because of it. Jesse needed to leave. They needed supplies and he could easily make a fire for the two of them for warmth and a means of purifying melted snow. He would also probably need to take a chance at hunting, but at the moment warmth for Hanzo was his priority.

“Han, if I leave my coat an’ serape will you be okay while I go huntin’ for some firewood?” Jesse asked quietly looking down at him. The older man took a shaking breath in.

“I-I would pref-fer you didn’t leave because you are w-warm, but I will do my b-best to stay awake,” Hanzo responded, stuttering because of how bad he was shivering. “S-survival is more important.” Jesse nodded and kissed Hanzo’s temple before removing the articles he promised his boyfriend, wrapping him tightly.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy, promise.”

Jesse crawled out of the cave and looked around, narrowing his eyes as he looked around, sniffing the air. There was going to be some urgency to this outing. He wanted to get a fire started, once he got the wood and tinder starting the fire would be easy. He had his lighter and it was full of fluid. Winston said he would send Tracer once the blizzard passed.

He shook his head, more hair sprouted around his cheeks and neck to keep warm. He ran unto the white abyss, the cave that he and Hanzo were staying no longer in sight. He had to rely on scent to find him again. He would, he always did.

\---

When he walked in, Hanzo was nowhere to be seen. Nervousness and fear normally would be associated with a sight, but the wolf knew the dragon, despite the cold could take care of himself. Still, McCree slowly walked in, his boots clicking against the stone as he knelt and made a fire pit with the loose rocks, his eyes shifting as he sniffed the air.

The air was thick with Hanzo’s scent, which made sense given that he was left here. The fact he didn’t see the archer was a little nerve wrecking. He wasn’t putting much thought into where his lover was, getting the small space warm was his priority given how sensitive he was to the cold.

“Darlin’?” Jesse asked as he watched the smoke from the fire fly up through small cracks in the ceiling of the cave. There was the feint sounds of shuffling below him as something fell from the ceiling and onto his shoulder. McCree picked up and sniffed Hanzo’s ribbon. “Hanzo…?” He asked looking up, not seeing anything. He blinked a few times and let the Change take over slightly so he could see the ceiling better.

Across the cave, along the back wall there was a crumpled-up cloth, McCree’s serape. Slowly, McCree walked to it, kneeling, and inspected it for any new tears or rips in it. There were none. He then noticed there were claw marks on the wall. He ran his hand along it and leaned forward, smelling the indents.

He stood up and felt a heavy weight on his back, immediately letting his knees buckle and allowed himself to fall. His head bounced off the ground. A low growl came from the back of his throat and did his best to roll over and pin his assailant.

A hand pressed his head against the ground as a hand was placed in front of his face. The struggle stopped for a moment once he saw blue scales accenting the skin of the man holding him down.

Hanzo.

He stopped moving and let the dragons lower his head to his neck. The nose still felt human, the skin where the cheek was, was covered in scales. He had let himself shift. The weight shifted, no longer pinning him against the ground, more holding him gently. The being above him sniffed him a little more, nosing his hair.

“Jesse….” The dragon whispered, pressing his lips against the neck of the wolf. His voice sounded weak, the same tone he had heard when he had woken up in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare. A whisper laced with guilt and dread for what he had done, or in this case almost done.

“Yeah, it’s me darlin’,” Jesse assured calmly. “Can I get up?”

Hanzo hesitated before crawling off, moving to sit against the wall and hugged his knees, avoiding McCree’s gaze, his icy eyes almost glowing in the low light. He curled within himself and frowned as his hair fell over his shoulders.

Jesse had an idea what was going through Hanzo’s head. He had the same look he used to give Genji, full of guilt. The cowboy’s first instinct was to get up and go and pull the archer into his lap, hold him close and dispel all his fears. Hanzo wouldn’t appreciate it, it would only serve to push him farther into himself. He had to talk to him if he were to get over this.

“Hanzo, talk to me darlin’ what’s goin’ on in that pretty lil head o’ yours?” He asked slowly as me moved to sit next to him, one arm resting on his knee. Hanzo shook his head, closing his eyes and pressed his palms into his eyes. He wasn’t going to answer. Jesse sighed quietly and ran his hand through his hair. He decided to ask a different question, let him get his mind off what just happened. “Whatcha doin’ all scaley?”

At first, Hanzo acted as if he wasn’t going to answer, simply staring at the ground frowning. “I was getting cold, so I figured I would transform enough to keep warm through my breath. But…” Hanzo closed his eyes and looked at the ground, taking a deep breath.

“Ya don’t gotta tell me anythin’ ya don’t want to.” Jesse reached over and grabbed his serape and moved to put it over Hanzo’s shoulders. He needed time to get over what had just happened. He would just avoid McCree more if he didn’t give Hanzo the time to lament on his own and decide how he was going to respond. “I’m gonna go get us some food, an’ letcha collect all your thoughts. Remember, I trust ya Hanzo, I know ya ain’t going to hurt me.”

Hanzo held the thick cloth close to his skin, closing his eyes and lowering his head, letting his hair hide his expression as he fought back the welling emotion behind the wolf’s words. His stomach was churning with emotion. Had Jesse been anyone else he would be able to control himself, he would be able to hold back and act as if everything was normal.

Jesse wasn’t just anyone.

Jesse was someone he held to the purest of affections, someone he trusted and here he was threatening to take his life because of instinct. If he wasn’t so accustomed, and comforted by Jesse’s scent, there was no telling what he would’ve done. The cowboy probably would have been dead. He didn’t want to think of it, he forced himself to move on from his thoughts. 

Jesse McCree was the best thing to have ever happened to Hanzo, and he was about to jeopardize it. He hugged his knees and lowered his forehead against them and gripped the serape tightly. He needed to keep him alive, well, and happy. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but he was too dangerous. Too Dangerous to love, to deserve forgiveness or even the slightest bits of kindness.

He lifted his head and put his hand on the wall next to him, looking at the claw marks. He almost dug those in McCree’s back. He looked out of the cave, wanting to run. He wanted to run and never return, but with the cold it wasn’t a good option.

\---

Hanzo looked up from the fire toward McCree for a second as the wolf shook the snow out of his fur and started transforming back to his human form. “How ya doin’ darlin’?” He knelt and took out his knife to start skinning the deer.

“I want to leave. I am a danger to you. If I am a danger to you, I am a larger danger to everyone else,” Hanzo said flatly not looking at Jesse. Jesse paused his movements and moved to crawl over to Hanzo, taking one of his hands within his.

“Hanzo,” he said quietly pushing his chin up to force the dragon to look at the cowboy. He visibly shrunk seeing the hurt in the warm eyes that belonged to the one who held his heart. “Hanzo…please…I know I say some pretty stupid shit, but listen to me now ‘cause I hope this ain’t one of ‘em. I can’t do this without you, if you leave I am gonna come with. I will sniff ya down across the world if I have’ta. I love you Hanzo. I can’t live without ‘cha. I can’t. You help me in ways I can’t put in words. I feel calmer, more in control. I feel like I have a pack even though it’s jus’ the two of us. Darlin’, let me help you.” Jesse moved his hand and cupped Hanzo’s face, rubbing his cheek bones. Hanzo leaned into the gesture and closed his eyes.

“I love you too Jesse. More than life itself…I just don’t want to hurt you….”

“Babe, the most ya could hurt me with is if you leave. Please, stay.” He moved and kissed his nose. “I will help ya, Ana will help ya. Genji will too. We love ya, don’t want to see anythin’ happen to ya. You’re family.” He ran his hand through Hanzo’s loose hair before moving to tie it up in the ribbon he had dropped earliier. Hanzo looked down and held his hand and looked at it. “I trust you Han. I trust you with my life.”

“And you with mine,” Hanzo mumbled lifting his head again to look at Jesse’s eyes, pausing. His eyes were shining with love, warmth. It was a sense of belonging and a home that Hanzo hadn’t felt in years. He didn’t want to leave Jesse, but he didn’t want to cause him pain either. He was stuck, and the only way he was going to solve this was to pick something, happiness, or the loneliness he had known for years for the safety of others.

Happiness he felt he didn’t deserve. Happiness that belonged to someone else than him. He had done nothing to earn Jesse’s love, to earn Genji’s forgiveness and Overwatch’s support. Hanzo was supposed to be doomed to wonder the world alone, being a gun for hire, suffering in the dark pits of loneliness.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t go back, not anymore.

Jesse was his warmth, his safety. With Jesse, there by his side, he felt like everything would be okay. That he wasn’t a cold-blooded killer. The he deserved a family, love, to stand by the side of people who would happily die for him as quickly as he would for them. He was home, a feeling he hadn’t had in years, and the thought of going back to being a wanderer sent shivers down the dragon’s back. The empty feeling was something he couldn’t go back to.

Despite everything, the decision was already made for him.

“Jesse,” he started hesitantly, unsure how he wanted to phrase what he needed to. Jesse was holding his breath, waiting for Hanzo to come out with whatever he was going to say. The archer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You have showed me warmth and kindness that I didn’t think I deserved. You are the one thing in this world I treasure more than anything. If I were to die in your stead, I wouldn’t argue. Ideally, I’d die in your arms. I would live the remainder of my years right here. You complete me. Your home.”

“Han…”

“Jesse I will stay. I will stay because I don’t think I can be content without having you by my side.” He opened his eyes to meet Jesse’s and almost immediately closed them as Jesse kissed him deeply. He let himself get pulled close, their bodies pressing against one another’s in a unanimous call to each other saying that they needed one another, and the Dragon and Wolf were going to be together until their dying breath.

\---

“Darlin’ wake up, Tracer’s here. We’re goin’ home.” Hanzo groaned and covered his head with the serape. He felt the cowboy chuckle under him as he felt a light kiss on his forehead. He was then lifted and carried to the ship.

Everything was okay, and it will continue to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want a place where I post updates on writing and drawing exclusively follow me on twitter @CaliginousZack and that's where all that's going to be, otherwise Tumblr Caliginous-Confused will have them as well.


	5. Using the "M" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission gone wrong and being captured leads to Jesse having a small slip of the tongue and it goes better than the cowboy could expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out that I can change the order of the chapters! So, what I am probably going to do is make a table of contents sort of a chapter 1 and then put update dates by them. So if I add a chapter in the middle you just have to go to the first chapter and see what has the date closest to the one you're on the story. I don't know yet. I'd like to keep these in order. Either way, enjoy!

“ _Hanzo, where are you? Hanzo?”_ Hanzo pulled the communication out of his ear and crushed it in his hand, his jaw locked. His eyes glowed in the moonlight as he looked down into the courtyard of the place he once called his home. The ribbon in his hair billowed in the wind as he raised his chin slightly. Something important was taken from him, and he was determined to get it back. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he crouched and jumped off the roof he was standing on.

 

Genji sighed and shook his head as he turned toward the rest of the team who were behind him waiting to hear what Hanzo’s response was. “He is not answering. He will return when he has McCree,” the ninja said with a sad tone in his voice as he turned his gaze toward the Shimada castle.

“What?” Tracer asked frowning. “Why shouldn’t we follow him? We can take ‘em down right? We’ve done it before.” Genji simply shook his head and sighed.

“That would be unwise.” He paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tell them that Hanzo wasn’t looking for help in what he was doing. It was personal, and with majority of Overwatch unaware of shifters, keeping their secret was a priority. “He is quite angry with the current situation and will most likely attack anyone who gets near him.” He knew that his brother unstable, and with his unofficial mate in danger he was probably more dragon than human at this point. Genji’s scent was off enough to there it wouldn’t assure his brother that he was no threat to him. “We should go home, they will return. Hanzo will follow. Trust me.” He turned and started walking toward the hotel. Reluctantly, the rest of the group followed, trusting the younger Shimada on his assessment over his older brother.

 

Hanzo jumped down soundlessly and inhaled slowly, easily locking down on McCree’s scent and started toward the courtyard it was coming from. He pulled his bow from his back and loaded an arrow, not pulling back just yet. The air was dirty, there were smells of other people near him. It was different than lingering scents, they were fresh, they were close.

Blood was something else that was thick in the air, both of Jesse’s and of others. Of course the cowboy wasn’t going down without a fight. This wasn’t the first time they had to save one another, this time they were much more noticeable about it. At that moment, he wasn’t going to care what the others knew or didn’t know. He just wanted Jesse.

He jumped down from his perch and kicked someone in the knee, putting his foot on his chest and pulled back on his bow. “Where is my cowboy?” he asked, a growl coloring his words. The body started trembling as their dark eyes met Hanzo’s icy blue ones.

“Y-you’re a Shimada,” he breathed. The arrow pressed against his forehead. Scales were popping up over the archer’s skin further proving he was who he was accused of being.

“Tell me!” The growl was bordering the line to a dragon’s roar. The tattoo on his arm was glowing slightly, the magic infused in it doing its job in trying to restrain the dragon inside him. He hadn’t transformed in years, and here he was barely able to hold onto his human form.

“E-East courtyard. He’s chained in front of the bell! There’s an ambush. P-Please don’t kill me!” Hanzo looked toward the courtyard his eyes narrowed as he tried to smell Jesse out. He growled lowly as he paused before he shot his hostage in the knee before running off into the shadows toward the courtyard where Jesse was.

Despite being enraged at the current situation, his footsteps were light and quiet. His skin was tight and itchy, and it was taking all his self-control to not completely rage out and transform into the dragon he was.

If that happened, he wouldn’t have a home. It wouldn’t feel right for him to stay. They would all fear him. Not only that, but he would be restless, a pain deep down would take over him, a pain that would never leave. He had to get Jesse, he needed Jesse. Jesse was his rock and he wasn’t going to put him at risk.

Hanzo climbed up the gate to the Shimada estate and crouched to use the shadows to hide behind. His eyes darted around and frowned, there was no one patrolling, no one waiting for him. This unsettled him; if he was being kept here they knew how he felt toward Jesse. This was most likely a trap. He growled lowly once his eyes focused on the cowboy.

The cowboy was without his hat, head bowed and wrists chained to the floor of the structure. Hanzo’s eyes widened and within a breath he was at Jesse’s side, bow by his knees, hand in his hair, pressing his forehead against his and breathed in Jesse’s scent.

“Jesse….” He breathed. The smell of the cowboy’s blood stung his nose as he hugged him close. Nothing felt broken, and other than a few scratches and generally just having his ass kicked, McCree hadn’t sustained any serious injuries, maybe a few sprains.

“Han….behind…” Jesse breathed barely even lifting his head. His voice was airy, like he was exhausted. “Run…”

“No. Jesse, I can’t.” He put his other hand on Jesse’s thigh and kissed his cheek. Jesse lifted his head and his eyes were sad, soft.

“Han,” he said sadly. “They got me fair ‘n square. You gotta go or they’ll get’cha too.”

“I don’t care. We will get out together. No one can tame the dragon or the wolf.”

“Unless they are one too cousin,” came a dark voice behind him. Hanzo turned and loaded an arrow aiming straight toward the Shimada who had just joined the two of them. “You forget I know the secrets of the Shimada.”

Hanzo frowned and released the arrow. The apparent clan leader simply moved his head out of the way and threw something on the floor. Hanzo frowned and looked at it, his eyes widening as the capsule started spewing gas. Hanzo brought his sleeve to his nose and coughed as his body immediately became too heavy to hold up.

“Hanzo!” Jesse immediately woke up as Hanzo fell to his hands and knees. “What’s happenin’?” He asked pulling at the chains toward Hanzo, wanting to pull him into his arms. A growl emitted from the cowboy, wanting to protect the dragon as it was sated by whatever was in the capsule.

“I wouldn’t worry about him,” came a deep voice as a being materialized out of the shadows. “You’re in trouble too ingrate.” Jesse held his breath as Reaper walked over to Jesse and knelt to his level. “Good Night.” There was a chuckle as a needle was shoved into Jesse’s neck, both of them falling asleep at the mercy of their captors.

 

Jesse groaned as he sat up, his back was hurting as he pressed his palm into his eyes. He sighed and looked around. The room he was in was damp and dark and smelled like a wet dog, though that could also be him. Movement out of the corner of his eye put him on high alert, and based on the movement of the figure, so was it.

“Hanzo?” Jesse asked quietly. The figure’s shoulders relaxed as he nodded.

“It’s me Jesse,” he said just as quietly. “Are you alright?”

“Was about to ask you the same thin’ darlin’. What was that gas?” There was a clear hesitation from the darkness as they moved toward one another and held the other’s hand.

“It’s a special mixture that soothes the dragon, makes them lethargic. It was how they kept Genji and I calm in our younger years.” Jesse nodded and slowly moved to pull Hanzo into a hug, both needing the comfort, and having each other’s scents was always a good place to start. “It was a trap…I’m sorry Jesse.”

“Awh Han, it ain’t a thing. Woulda done the same for you.” With that the archer scoffed and shook his head.

“We’re quite the pair.” Jesse shrugged at the comment and nuzzled into his archer’s hair.

“Quite normal with my kind. We protect our mate.” Hanzo stiffened before he lifted his head and turned toward Jesse his eyes wide. “What?”

“Mate?” Hanzo turned the word around in his mouth a few times under his breath before going quiet. 

“Did I say somethin’ wrong?” Hanzo smiled and shook his head.

“No, just didn’t think we would be confessing such sentiments while captured in a dark hole.” He leaned into Jesse’s chest more. “I was planning on asking you on your birthday, but….this is nice too.” He chuckled quietly as McCree all but crushed the archer into his chest.

“Now, isn’t that touching?”

“The fuck do you want Gabe?” Jesse growled, his eyes changing to their golden wolf hue. The little light that was there catching on them to make them seem like they are glowing.

“I want to watch you two squirm.”

“No one makes a dragon squirm,” Hanzo said with his own growl as he stood up, raising his head as scaled lined his jaw. “I suggest you let us leave.”

“I ain’t taking orders from you kid. I have things to keep both of you sated.” Hanzo and Jesse turned their eyes toward one another, understanding that they were in fact stuck.

“Why us?” Jesse asked slowly.

“Because you are the easiest to predict when the other is in trouble.” Reaper crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Hanzo took a step toward Jesse, hiding his left arm as a dull glow emitted from the tattoo.

“You also forget, that we will also do whatever it takes for us to get out of this alive.” Hanzo mumbled some Japanese under his breath, Jesse turning toward him with his eyes for a second before turning back to Reaper.

“So enjoy the scene while ya can. We’ll probably be gone before ya bring us supper.”

Hanzo shrugged as Reaper laughed, a stream of blue light flew past the two of them and into Reaper’s cloak. Hanzo held his breath as the man didn’t react as it stayed within him for a few moments before the stream zipped back to them, handing something in Hanzo’s hand as it clung to Jesse’s back, causing the taller man to stiffen slightly.

“You two are dead. I’ll be back when I feel you’ll be willing to cooperate.” The door closed and the lock clicked.

“Babe, what was-is that?” Jesse asked as an ethereal dragon was on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Me…more specifically my tattoo. Because I have it, I can manifest myself as a dragon like this, and get what we need. In this case, this.” Hanzo held up a key. “Allow me to locate our weapons and we’ll get out of here.”

“Goddamn Hanzo,” Jesse breathes kissing Hanzo. “I love ya.”

“And I you Jesse.” He smiled and moved to one of the corners of the room and started meditating. Jesse moved and leaned his head against his shoulder.

Mates.                                                                                                          

They finally said he finally said it and Hanzo seemed comfortable with the idea. After a year and a half of dating he supposed he should’ve seen this coming but the idea of marking Hanzo as his forever sent chills down his spine. He wanted to discuss things with Genji first, being that they were brothers and though Hanzo was older in age, Genji was older in the ways of romance and the fact that he was Hanzo’s only remaining family meant that he felt obliged to ask for Hanzo’s hand.

He supposed he should get a ring or something of that fashion for the human residents of Gibraltar. Sure, Ana would think the concept would be silly given that they weren’t of the marrying kind. Shifters married, but a lot were simply content to mark someone as theirs and leave it like that. Jesse wasn’t sure where Hanzo stood on the issue, but he personally was fond of the idea marrying Hanzo.

He turned and lightly kissed Hanzo’s cheek as the man seemingly came back to life and turned toward Jesse with a smile. “What a nice way to return,” he mumbled quietly as Jesse chuckled. “Are we ready?”

“Ready when you are darlin’.” Hanzo kissed Jesse tenderly before standing up and taking his hand. They walked to the door as Hanzo took the key out from his clothing, unlocking the door. He turned to look at Jesse who simply nodded before he started sneaking through the shadows of the hallway, his hand never leaving Jesse’s.

 

The two of them walked up to the doors of Gibraltar. Jesse was carrying Hanzo, the archer snuggled against his chest asleep. This had been Jesse’s idea, they had a long journey back and all of his manipulation of his shift was exhausting to the archer. Even after a few interrupted night’s rest he was still tired. To solve this, Jesse simply picked up the archer and told him to sleep. Luckily the dragon was tired enough to comply without arguing much. Jesse walked to the door of the base. and put in his code. The door automatically opened in front of him with Athena’s voice greeting them.

Within the second both Tracer and Genji appeared in the room. The former was happy and bouncing in surprise and enjoyment. The latter had his head tilted and his arms crossed. He knew something, and Jesse wasn’t going to give anything away just yet.

“I’ll tell ya all what happened with the big guy Tracer, I’m gonna put Hanzo to bed,” the cowboy assured her as he gently pushed past.

“May I accompany you?” Genji asked. “It is not that I don’t trust you with my brother, there is something I must discuss with you.”

“Alright, don’t see why not.” Jesse shrugged trying his hardest to hide the fact he was biting the inside of his lip due to nervousness. They started walking down the hall, both men waiting for the other to break the ice, Genji conceded first, his voice low as he started.

“You two smell more similar than normal. Did something happen on your journey back?” McCree nodded and looked down at Hanzo.

“We kinda finally started usin’ the ‘M’ word. Haven’t done it yet, the markin’. Figured that I’d ask for your blessin’ an’ all that. Not to mention gettin’ out of Hanamura was interestin’ to say the least.” Jesse’s voice was low. His words held nothing but care and admiration for the man he was carrying in his arms. A smile spread across the ninja’s face.

 “There would be no one more fitting for him than Jesse McCree. You have my blessing.” The ninja calmly put his hand on McCree’s shoulder as they walked down the hall together.

“Thank ya kindly Genji.”

“No, thank you. You make him happy. That’s all I could ever ask for.”


	6. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse have some hesitancy toward what to do next, but little bro Genji saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I happy with this?  
> no.  
> Will I fix it?  
> Maybe. 
> 
> I am still liking this AU, but this is getting to the point of "It's just going to be sitting there doing nothing" state in my drafts, so I decided to go ahead and publish this. I know there are SO MANY mistakes and this repeating itself, and it's all around bad, but...Like I said, if I didn't post this now, I probably wouldn't.
> 
> I did change the rating of this fic, for the sex thing. I don't go into as much detail as others, because I have never written smut. So...yeah.

Sunlight hitting the Dragon’s face caused him to stir, rolling over onto his side to bury his face into the closest thing to him, the warmth of Jesse McCree. A low hum came from him as he nuzzled into the wolf’s neck, letting his warm inviting scent lull him toward going back to sleep. He didn’t remember returning to the watchpoint, but he knew he was more than safe there.

The dragon within himself stirred, as if remembering what had happened within their last mission. Jesse was captured by the Shimada clan who was working with Talon. He knew Gabriel Reyes was Reaper. He knew that Reaper knew that Jesse was a wolf, and so probably assumed that Hanzo was a shifter as well. This didn’t worry him. The Dragon was a strong beast. There was a reason there were many stories about them.

If it meant revealing himself in front of Overwatch, or even the world, he would transform. He would become the beast he was if it meant keeping Jesse safe. He knew very well that the motives of the combined efforts of the Shimada clan and Talon were to get him under their control. He was fine. Let them come. A dragon would fiercely protect what he claimed as his. Overwatch was his family. Overwatch was his horde.

A sleepy grumble and a stirring wolf tore Hanzo from his thoughts. He smiled as his chest swelled in happiness and love. Jesse was his, and he was Jesse’s. For once he was happy to admit that he belonged to someone else. He was happy to plunge in body and soul into the rest of his life with Jesse, no matter how long it would be.

“Morn’ Han,” Jesse grumbled as the man’s scruffy beard kissed the top of his head. “How ya feelin’?”

“I am fine, unharmed,” he responded gently looking up and kissed the underside of his chin. “How are you?”

“Couple of scratches, but nothin’ to worry ‘bout.” Both men shifted to look at one another in the eye, both their expressions softening into one of upmost care for one another. McCree’s human hand moved to make the softest, gentlest touches he could muster as he traced the sharp features of the dragon. Hanzo closed his eyes as he let his cheekbones be traced. “Damn…you’re beautiful.”

“As are you my _Koinu_ ,” he responded quietly and kissed his nose before tangling his hands in his hair. Jesse leaned into his hand, his tail would be no doubt wagging if it was out. A soft smile spread on Hanzo’s face. Waking up like this was the greatest, warm. Something that Hanzo hadn’t had the luxury of having for a long while.

Jesse held his dragon closer. “What we said…” he started softly, a hint of fear in his voice. “Was it…”

“It was,” he said quietly. “Jesse McCree, we spoke of becoming mates, and we agreed that we would try.”

Mating was a dangerous thing. If successful, they would be closer than ever. Two souls joined as one. They would be able to communicate with their thoughts, know when and where the other would be. If one was injured, the other would know where and how serious because they would be feeling it themselves.

If they failed, they both would die.

Their souls had to be compatible, had to be yearning to combine. They literally had to be the other’s half.

The process did include sex, it made sense that it would, but what made it different was they had to shift while in the process. There was a time while the physical body was reforming that their souls would have time to intermingle, that was when they would know. That’s what made it dangerous.

“When are we gon’ do it?” He asked quietly.

“Let’s make a day out of it,” Hanzo said quietly. Jesse smiled and nodded. Hanzo wasn’t one to be affectionate toward anyone, taking a day just for the two of them was something big for Hanzo to suggest. Normally it was Jesse the one who suggested this, and the dragon went along for the wolf’s enjoyment, happy to see him happy.

“Darlin’ I’d love that almost as much as I love you,” Jesse said hugging him.

There was no rush, and they might as well enjoy what could be their last day together.

“I love you too Jesse. Now, let’s go join the others for…” he checked the angle of the sun and hummed, “lunch as it seems. We wouldn’t want them to worry too much.” _And I might want to claim you as is._  

Jesse nodded before kissing him gently. Jesse decided to save the question on whether or not they would go and get human married for the show. The others would enjoy the ceremony and though to Hanzo who was raised in Shifter Culture it would mean nothing. Jesse however grew up as a human, marriage to him meant just as much as what they were about to do.

Hanzo would say yes. He would say yes because Jesse’s happiness is more important to him than anything. He would let Jesse sweat over all of the details and will help him stay calm. He would cry at the altar as Jesse walks down, and at the end of the day he will admit that it was a good idea, and he enjoyed it.

That is what was in store, for now, Jesse was focused on when the first step of them becoming one would occur.

The two of them got dressed in casual clothes, Hanzo for once leaving his hair down, as they went to the cafeteria where the rest of the team was gathered. Their hands were clasped together, a smile on both their faces as they sat down.

\---

 “You have nothing to worry about Aniki,” Genji said rolling his eyes as he watched Hanzo take his nerves out on the training bots in the shooting range. The cyborg ninja was sitting on a few crates, casually cutting an apple with a knife as he watched his brother worry.

“Still, this is a big step, and…” there was a pause both in words and the steady _twap_ of Hanzo’s bow. “and I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t want to lose him.” Genji sighed and jumped off of the crates and walked over to his brother and pressed his hands into his brother’s shoulder grounding him.

“Hanzo, listen to me. Do you love Jesse McCree?”

“Yes.”

“Does Jesse McCree love you?”

“…Yes”

“Do you think at this point either of you can live without the other?”

“No.”

“Then give me one just one good reason that you two wouldn’t make it out alive? I have known both of you for years, I know both of you. You as my brother of blood, and him as my brother in Blackwatch. The way he acts around you is different than how he has acted with any other partner. He truly loves you, and I don’t think I need to tell you that you truly love him.” Hanzo looked down, thinking.

“I…can’t. I have nothing but good things to think of when it comes to Jesse.”

“Then, why are you waiting? Go. Make that cowboy understand how much you care for him, mark him as your mate as you are his. Also, I am totally walking you down the aisle when you two get married.” Genji winked at him before he pushed Hanzo toward the door.

The archer paused for a moment and looked at Genji who was still waving him off. “Go. Shoo. Make love to the cowboy Aniki.” Hanzo rolled his eyes but listened, lightly jogging to the cowboy’s room and knocking on the door.

“Yea-mmf!” Jesse said as he was pushed inside his own room as the dragon pushed him inside with a passionate kiss. “Darlin’ what happened to waitin?” he asked quietly.

“I can’t stand another moment without being bonded to you Jesse,” he whispered lovingly. Jesse’s eyes dialated and smiled as he without hesitation lifted the archer and rested his legs around the cowboy’s waist and kissed him back with the same fever and passion as the archer did just moments ago.

Jesse fell backwards into his bed, Hanzo sitting on his lap as he peppered kisses along every inch of his skin he could, holding his waist where it was against his. Hanzo rolled his hips against Jesse’s as he exhaled from the gentle treatment Jesse was giving his neck and jaw.

“Han, you have no idea how long I’ve been wantin’ to do this,” he whispered quietly as he lightly bit at the skin offered to him, a soft moan came from the archer as his pants started feeling too tight. Hanzo’s hands started exploring Jesse’s chest, tangling his fingers in his chest hair before lifting his shirt up over his head and tossed his aside.

“There is the furry wolf I love,” Hano said smiling as he cupped his cheek before kissing him, laughing lightly against his lips.

“Never left darlin’,” he chuckled back before lightly nibbling at Hanzo’s lips. The archer granted him permission to enter his mouth, breaking only so the archer could take off his own shirt, tossing that with Jesse’s before pressing against him again, reuniting the kiss, Hanzo again rolling his hips against Jesse’s. “Oh darlin’ please.” Hanzo smiled against Jesse and pushed himself up and tilted his head.

“Yes Jesse my love?” He asked feigning innocence as he shifted to start palming him through his pants.

“You’re drivin’ me crazy can we get to the show?” Hanzo chuckled.

“And miss the best part of you squirming as I tease you?”

“Yes!” Hanzo’s hand slipped down Jesse’s pants.

 A chuckle sounded above him as Jesse’s hand found the tie that held Hanzo’s hair up and lightly tugged at it. Inky locks fell over the shoulders of the dragon as his hand wrapped around the wolf’s dick and held it firmly. A slight shift took over the dragon, his eyes glowing slightly from under the hood of his hair. “Damn, darlin’ you know what that does to me,” Jesse breathed as his dick became even harder in the palm of his chosen mate.

“I do, I want to make sure you’re excited for what is to come,” came the smooth silk voice of the archer as he lightly pumped his lover. The wolf melted into his hand as he exhaled, earning a wider smile on the dragon’s face, getting him just as excited as the man under him.

From under him, Jesse gently worked Hanzo out of his pants and boxers, tossing them haphazardly as he smiled and shifted slowly within Hanzo’s hand to do the same to himself. His eyes took on a more golden hue as he lightly nipped at Hanzo’s shoulders causing him to exhale with him as he leaned his head back to give Jesse more room.

Moving to kiss down his chest, he shifted to where Hanzo was the one laying in the bed, humming as he rolled his hips into Hanzo’s hand which squeezed gently. “Oh babe, thinkin’ we should get this shin-dig goin’,” he whispered. Hanzo answered with a smile as Jesse reached into the bedside table and grabbed a bottle from it and paused before looking down at him in question. Hanzo answered by reaching up and kissing up Jesse’s arm.

“I want to feel all of you tonight.”

“Oh you will Han, don’t chu worry.” He kissed Hanzo’s nose before he coated his fingers and started gently working Hanzo open for him. He took his time, relishing in every intake of air, every shaky exhale, every prick of the dragon’s nails in his back as he kissed, sucked, and bathed the man’s pectorals with love and care to add to the pleasure as he slowly added a second, and third finger. He hummed with the man under him as he moaned Jesse’s name quietly.

“Please,” he breathed. “Take me Jesse.” Jesse smiled and lifted from the man’s chest and moved to coat his dick with the lube still on his hand and grabbed the bottle for more before sliding inside Hanzo, both exhaling with each other as Jesse moved some hair out of Hanzo’s face, determined to take in every last detail as if it was the last time he was ever going to see him.

“What?” His lover asked breathlessly.

“You’re so damned beautiful,” he simply responded just as breathlessly. “If this is it, I want you lookin’ so pretty with my dick inside you to be the last thing I see.” Hanzo pulled him down and restlessly moved against him, earning a quiet moan from Jesse.

“This is not our end Jesse, only our beginning. Now, please fuck me.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” A feral smile overcame the wolf as he started moving his hips.

The further to their climax the got the less of a hold they kept on their human form, letting their ironclad hold on their shift go for once. A warmth erupted from their chests as their physical form for a moment didn’t exist, leaving their souls to decide their fate as they both came.

A light was all either one will remember, followed by darkness. 

\---

Hanzo moaned quietly as he rolled over and snuggled closer to the warmth to his side, nuzzling into his chest. Unlike a few days prior his exhaustion wasn’t because of a mission, it was completely different. This time there was a sated feeling, associated with the tiredness in his bones. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him tighter, earning a smile.

They had survived.

That was the best news he could have ever hoped for. Forever, with Jesse.

“Hey there,” Jesse said quietly. A warmth filled Hanzo’s chest, more intense than it normally was. He looked up at the cowboy and his eyes widened, jaw going slack. Lightly, he traced the new marking over the cowboy’s heart.

It was round like the Shimada sigil, only instead of two dragons chasing each other, it was a dragon and a wolf, and instead of them looking fierce and threatening, it seemed to be playing, both parties happy instead of threatening.

“Ya got one too,” Jesse whispered pressing his forehead against his putting his hand over Hanzo’s chest.

“I love you,” Hanzo whispered.

“I love ya too.”

They kissed each other lovingly, hugging each other close, tangling their legs together.

“We should go eat, Genji’s going to want to tell me ‘I told you so’ and then ask about the wedding.”

“Wait, there’s gonna be a weddin’? Why didn’t ya tell me?”

“I was. When I proposed.” Jesse’s face lit up as he kissed the man he loved, earning some giggles from him.

\---

The two of them walked into the cafeteria, everyone pausing briefly to greet them before like every morning, kissed Hanzo and went into the kitchen. The archer moved to sit by his brother who was clearly wanting to burst out in twenty questions.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow and gestured for Genji to get on with it.

“ _Hanzo! You have to let me see the mark!”_ Genji started in rapid Japanese. “ _I told you, you would survive! Oh my god! This is so good, are you two getting married?”_

_“Yes. I was actually going to ask you about that…”_

_“Yes!”_  Genji bounced up and punched the air. “ _I am gonna be the best best man, I promise.”_

“But ain’t ya always goin’ off ‘bout how you’re gonna walk Han down the aisle?” The brothers paused and turned toward McCree, blinking. “Wha?”

“Jesse, we’re speaking Japanese,” Hanzo said calmly. Genji just sat there smiling like an idiot. “Genji!”

” _Whaaaat? It’s cute how cute the bond is already! He understands us like he never could before!”_

_“Genji! Don’t push me?”_

_“Or what? You’ll kill me? You tried that already, and you got a werewolf boyfriend out of it.”_ Hanzo simply sighed and face palmed as McCree sat next to him and hugged him.

“So this is what the secret conversations are normally ‘bout? I like bein’ part of it.”

“And I am glad you are _Koinu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koinu - Puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me ramble about these two and anything else I may be writing check me out on [Tumblr.](http://www.caliginous-confused.tumblr.com)


End file.
